User talk:Kelthur
Okay, can you make the subpage with the breakdown of move types? I'm not sure how to link something to a page that doesn't exist yet. - Trainer Bob 12:23, April 2, 2012 (UTC) I wouldn't split them to different pages. Just put all moves on the same page (called "Moves", just like the link on the main page), but group them by type on that page (one table for each type). - Kelthur 16:34, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Nice work so far, I don't have the patience for this sort of thing personally. >_< (but I'll try to help where I can) - Xanofar 06:12, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi Kelthur, I only registered to this wiki today and I saw in the profile edit section that I can show what other wikis I have contributed towards. I have made several contributions to the Call of Gods wiki (same id) but I don't see that on the list there. I also used the same e-mail address to register myself at both the websites. How can I add that name on the profile? Also, how do I delete a whole page (can it even be done)? Some spam pages have been created by some people. - Ishu bagaria 18:23, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Ishu, but I don't play Mystic Guardians anymore. - Kelthur 22:24, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi. There are some things in the wiki that require the intervention of an administrator. Since you don't play Mystic Guardians anymore, can you please transfer/share the admin rights to The_Elfangor and/or me so that we can continue the work? Regards - Ishu bagaria 20:27, September 7, 2012 (UTC) I've granted both of you full admin rights. Let me know if you need anything else. - Kelthur 20:45, September 7, 2012 (UTC) There is one more thing I was hoping you could help me with. When I had newly registered to the wiki, I saw that you had already put pictures of new guardians which weren't added to the game and other monsters like the yeti which are not posted on the guardian page of the DJArts website. Where do I get that information and those images from? I went through the DJArts forums, even found your thread where you started this wiki by collecting info from the players, but I didn't find anything apart from the guardians that are already in the game. - Ishu bagaria 19:18, September 8, 2012 (UTC) You can find all images on the DJArts Webserver. For example: http://mgmaster.djartsgames.ca/~guardians/images/monster_icons/gid_44_full.png (just replace the 44 with another number). Same is with icons. - Kelthur 21:17, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Problems with Tooltip class :Hi Kelthur, :There's a problem with the tooltip class, the positioning is acting hectic - you can see it in the Moves and Augmentation pages. :I don't know much css and you're the only one who has edited wikia.css. :Could you please look into it? Thanks ::– FMF (talk) 12:29, September 14, 2012 (UTC)